The King of the Winter Court
by BlueBoxForever
Summary: In the early days of Elsa's Rule she is faced with a decision. Before her parents death She had befriended a winter spirit named Jack Frost who told her stories of the Winter Court. After unknowingly applying to the Court, Elsa must decide if She will allow tradition to govern her path, or if she'll carve her own. Eventual JackxElsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, Disney and DreamWorks do respectively.**

**Author's Note: This story takes place right as Elsa discovers how to thaw all the ice, and maybe two hundred years before Rise of the Guardians in Jack's timeline. Warning you now, this will fit with the events in Frozen much better than the events in Rise of the Guardians, as I plan on ignoring most of the plot of Rise of the Guardians. Anything in italics is thought. Without further ado…**

The King of the Winter Court

"Love! Love will thaw." Elsa beamed. Finally understanding Elsa let her love for Arendelle and its citizens flow from her heart to her hands, and watched with amazement as the ice and snow began to thaw. Luckily for them they had conveniently been standing under a boat, as all the ice and snow began to liquefy. Elsa watched with smug satisfaction as Anna promptly punched Prince Hans in the face, unladylike perhaps, but well deserved. After giving Olaf his own personal snow flurry, Elsa turned back to her sister and saw that Anna and Kristoff were still standing awkwardly next to each other. _That's going to be another adventure right there_, she thought to herself.

"Well done, Queen Elsa." a voice remarked. Elsa spun around quickly and was astonished to see that the voice had come from Olaf. His eyes had been engulfed in a brilliant blue light. The voice with which he now spoke was subdued and bored, the voice of a messenger who couldn't care less about the message.

"What have you done with Olaf?" She asked, her voice remaining calm.

"Oh the snowman? Don't worry he's just the means of delivery, you'll have him back as soon as I'm done delivering the message, which is as follows." The Voice cleared his throat and continued in a more dignified tone.

"To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, It is our understanding that you have requested application to the Court. Since you have now passed the introductory skill test, your name has been submitted for consideration for a position in the Winter Court. The next step in the application process is to visit the Court currently located at the South Pole, note the location is liable to change suddenly and inexplicably. Please ask Anyu," pause, "that's me, any questions concerning the matter and respond whether or not you wish to continue the application process. Sincerely Duchess Talvi, Head Assistant to the King." Anyu finished the message with a yawn.

"So, any questions?"

"I never requested an application to this Court, thing!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yes you did, not officially but Jack Frost, the then Head Assistant filled the application under your name due to your request nearly four years ago.

_Four years ago… _She wondered. Suddenly, like a flame bursting into life she remembered.

-Flashback-

Seventeen year old Elsa sat on her bed alone and scared. Her powers were still growing and she had yet to learn to control them. As she cried silently to herself there was a soft knock on her window. Curious she got up and carefully walked to it. Opening the drapes she let out a small gasp. Floating outside her window was a young man with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. They just stared at each other for a full minute before the young man waved at her. Timidly Elsa waved back. He smiled and motioned for her to open the window. Before she did, Elsa quickly formed an ice ball the size of her fist with her magic, _One can never be too careful _she thought to herself. He glided through the window and landed on her carpet.

He held out his hand and said cheerfully "Hello, I'm Jack Frost. Pleasure to meet you."

"Princess E-e-elsa of Arendelle." she stuttered shaking his hand. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, and one of the few young men she had ever seen. Everything about him was mesmerizing, even his hand. Normally other people's skin burned her. But not Jack, his touch was pleasantly cool.

"Now, this is curious" Jack mused, admiring the frost on Elsa's bed where she had been crying. "Let me guess, winter powers you haven't quite gotten the hang of yet?" Elsa nodded. "Well, that would explain why you can see me." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Why would I not be able to see you?"

"I'm a spirit. Most people can't see me, they could if they believed in me but no one believes in little ol' Jack Frost. So far the only people who can see me are other spirits and humans with powers."

"Spirit?" Elsa quivered backing up slightly.

"I'm not a ghost; I had a brief stint with death until the Man in the Moon decided I could be useful. So here I am!" Jack extravagantly bowed and smiled at Elsa. "You have magical powers so my weird history can't be that hard to believe."

"I guess not." Elsa sighed. Then she smiled, because even though she had known this young man… spirit all of five minutes she felt a connection, for the first time in her life Princess Elsa had a person to talk to, a person who could understand what it was like to be different. Elsa and Jack talk for what felt like hours until Jack was called away to do "spirit things".

Jack came and visited Elsa every night for a month. Each time they would sit and talk, or make frozen designs spring to life across her room. One night during the second week Jack was telling her about his home.

"It's a palace made entirely of ice that moves around the globe we build it wherever it won't melt for at least 2 months. There are places where it would never melt but we like change, we like to build and rebuild the palace."

"So what's your job?

I'm the Senior Undersecretary to the King, Old Man Winter. Rubbish title if you ask me, makes me sound like a toad. What I actually do is, I'm in charge of the fun aspect of winter since Old Man Winter is well, an old man. The King's been around for a really long time, a lot of people think he'll retire soon."

"He can retire? That's odd."

"Well when you're an immortal spirit, I suppose you'd have to keep moving or you'd get bored."

"He's immortal? Are all spirits immortal, Are you immortal?"

"One of the plus sides of being king is they're always immortal; another perk is they can decide what age to appear. Mother Nature set it up so the king could decide when he was sick of the job, and he gets to pick his successor. Only the Kings, or Queens of seasons are immortal all other spirits are just extremely long lived, including me."

"Can anyone join?"

"Only people with winter powers, most of us are spirits but humans are allowed if they show enough skill."

"Could I join?"

"Why can't bear to be away from me?" Jack teased

"In your dreams Ice Boy!" The subject of Jack's home was dropped as a snowball fight broke out.

-Present-

"He did that for me? Hmm." Elsa was bemused Jack had seemed like the type of person to forget.

"Your answer?" Anyu inquired sounding impatient.

"For the moment… Yes, but I may change my mind." Elsa stood taller and straightened her dress. "I require more information before proceeding any further, but I have a country that needs my attention. If his majesty Old Man Winter could send someone in, say a week I would have more time to address the matter."

Anyu had looked puzzled for moment when Elsa said Old Man Winter. The confusion disappeared from his eyes as soon as it had come. "Very well Queen Elsa, someone will be in contact with you in a week." The blue light flashed once and then receded from Olaf.

"Whoa, nearly melting must have messed with my head." He shook his head and looked up at everyone. "What are you all looking at? I still have my nose right?" Olaf reached up and grabbed his nose in a panic. Anna and Kristoff started laughing, hesitantly Olaf joined in "But really, what did I miss?"

** AN: So thoughts, comments? Reviews are appreciated as they encourage me to finish stories.**


	2. Politics and Play

**AN: remember italicized is Elsa's thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks Frozen belongs to Disney I am merely a fan who likes to meddle.**

"Gerda, how many more are there?" Elsa whispered with a sigh.

"There's still about a hundred left milady." Gerda replied sympathetically.

Elsa groaned "remind me why Anna isn't doing this?"

"Because you promised her a day to spend with that Kristoff fellow. Besides you've listened to four hundred complaints already might as well finish the job."

"I suppose, alright, Gregory! Let the next one in."

"Of course your majesty." Gregory responded as he opened the doors of the throne room.

_ It'll be incentive to never lose control again just so I don't have o deal with the complaints. Half of them are to bewildered by being in the presence of royalty to form coherent sentences in any case._

The door opened and an old woman with grey hair and a bit of a stoop hobbled in. She had the look of someone with purpose who would not take no or maybe for an answer. _This is going to be another long day._

It'd been a week since the thaw and the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle had been relentlessly working at fixing the aftermath of her disastrous first two days of being Queen. This mostly consisted of listening to peoples complaints with patience and grace.

Princess Anna had attempted to help with this enormous task but her natural clumsiness in combination with a Duchess who had an issue with over reacting resulted in the Queen deciding it was in the better interest if her country to just do it herself.

The moment the clock struck 6 the doors of the throne room were closed for the day and Queen Elsa normally so pristine, slumped into the back to the chair assuming the classic teenage slouch position. Even though she was no longer a teenage twenty-one really wasn't that far off. "Unless you suddenly want to be an icicle I suggest anyone who is still in here to leave." Elsa's voice came out muffled by her hands covering her face.

The few members of staff who had still been present got the message as soon as the temperature dropped and Ice began to form on the floor around the throne.

Elsa watched through her fingers as the last of the servants scampered quickly out of the room. _Well today was an adventure. _Elsa stood up, removed her crown, and set it carefully on the seat of the throne. It was time to play. Elsa stamped her foot on the main floor. Almost immediately the entire floor was covered in a flawless sheet of ice. _And for dramatic_ _effect… _She raised her hands to the ceiling. Snowflakes appeared as it started to gently snow. Turning her shoes to skates Elsa glided around the room a few times feeling at ease after the exhausting day. _Winter is a beautiful thing… winter… the court. Has it really been a week already? They should have sent someone… ah well that's like Jack to forget, assuming he still has anything to do with the court. Those were the good days. Jack was the only friend beside Anna I've ever had. _ The peacefulness started to subside as her constant companion, also known as loneliness, seeped in. Elsa let herself come to a stop. _ You'll always be alone no one completely understands you. _ Elsa's eyes lit up with determination._ But that doesn't mean I can't have friends. _

She skated to the exit which lead into the corridor. "Anna! Olaf! Where are you?" She called. Some would say that this was not queenly behavior. They would be right, but neither is forming an ice rink in your courtyard and inviting all the local villagers to come and enjoy it. Elsa meandered through the halls calling out for her sister and snow man friend. Predictably she found them in the kitchens raiding Anna's stash of chocolate chip cookies.

As Elsa entered the room Anna leapt off the counter where she been seated and ran over to her sister and gave Elsa a hug. "I am so sorry I spilled chocolate all over that Duchess! It was an accident I swear, It's not my fault she over reacted!"

"I know, that's not why I'm here." Elsa pried Anna off her so she could speak properly to her.

"It's not?" Anna responded confused.

Elsa's voice sped up and grew higher in pitch as she stumbled over her words "No, I'm here because I'm wondering if you want to build a…" She stopped talking as she remembered all the times Anna had come to her door asking the same thing, and Elsa had told her to go away. "snowman" she finished barely louder than a whisper.

Anna instantly smiled brightly "Of course I want to build a snowman."

It was now Elsa's turn to hug her sister. When they broke apart she grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her toward the door. "Come on! To the throne room!" both sisters started to laugh as they raced to the throne room. Olaf who had watched the scene in the kitchen silently straggled behind.

"You ladies go ahead I'll catch up" Olaf panted as he slowed to a walk.

The two sister's burst into the throne room which was now covered in a foot of snow. "oops, I forgot to make it stop snowing before I left." Elsa remarked

"That just means more snowmen!" Anna laughed she bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. "Hey Elsa!"

Elsa whipped around and got a face full of snow. She stood there for a second before wiping it off. "two can play that game."

The smile slid from Anna's face "oh no" whimpered Anna

"oh yes" laughed Elsa. She raised her hands and a small avalanche appeared over Anna's head.

The sister's played for the first time since the Incident. And Elsa loved it, she loved the element of fun that her powers brought perhaps even more than the beauty of it, definitely more than the power. For several hours they switched on and off between building snowmen, snowball fights, skating and making snow angels. Once they made Olaf 12 feet tall, but he fell over and Elsa put him back together as he was.

"It's late Anna we should go to bed." Elsa sighed "we've got another long day tomorrow."

Anna sighed and stood up. "Olaf? Where are you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

**AN: So how'd I do I promise there will be more on the court, and more importantly Jack, next chapter. Reviews are extremely appreciated.**


	3. Scheduling

**AN: Hello Everybody, School's back in session now so it's going to be harder to write, but I will still try to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians belongs to DreamWorks Frozen belongs to Disney I am merely a fan who likes to meddle.**

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Olaf waddled out from behind a snow bank. This time his eyes shone purple. "You looked like you were having so much fun I would have hated to interrupt."

Elsa slid back into her dignified queen persona, "I assume you're the representative from the Winter Court." She stated.

"Yes, I am. I'm terribly sorry about Anyu's impertinence; apparently I did not make myself clear enough when I told him to be especially respectful." If the purple eyes had had pupils they would have rolled.

"Sorry" Anna piped in, "but who, may I ask are you?"

Addressing Anna, "Oh, so sorry, where are my manners. I am Duchess Talvi, Head Assistant to the King. Pleasure to meet you Your Highnesses." Olaf's head dipped a little in a small bow.

Anna smiled and gave a slight curtsy, "the pleasure is all mine, your Ladyship."

Turning back to Elsa, "it is a great honor to meet you your majesty; I have heard much about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Elsa spoke she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Now, I believe you have some information for me?" She inquired.

"I do. First things first, when is the soonest your country could spare you for three or four days?"

"Only four days?" Elsa asked, surprised "I could not possibly get to the other side of the planet and back in four days."

"Of course not; not by human means anyway. You would be traveling by wind."

"Wind?" Elsa asked somewhat skeptically.

"I will be happy to explain wind travel at a later time, but your snowman friend requests that I please hurry up."

"Alright, in answer to your question probably not for another month." Elsa mused thoughtfully.

"A month? Your majesty, I understand that your kingdom experienced some mayhem recently but could it be at all possible you could make it in two weeks?"

"Two weeks?! I have a kingdom to run, this has waited nearly four years couldn't it wait just another month?"

"I told him you'd say that, I told him! But does he listen? No! The things I put up with…" Talvi's mutterings faded away.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but the king is having some difficulty with this upcoming winter, and he thinks you can help. Mother Nature has instructed that this year be a particularly fierce winter and the king feels that if someone else were to help the whole thing would go smoother. He wants your help because frankly you're the most gifted person we've known about since the King himself."

Anna grasped the sleeve of Elsa's mauve gown. "Excuse me for a moment." Elsa turned to her sister. "Yes?"

"You should go." Anna stated without a second thought, Elsa started to protest. "No listen to me, I can tell you want to go. The kingdom is mostly sorted out, you've apologized to almost everyone, almost all the trade negotiations are done, and you need a break. Plus I can help, you'll only be gone four days, the Magistrates and I can manage the country for four days."

"Anna… are you sure?" despite her exterior reserve, Elsa wanted to see Jack again, assuming he was there. _I should probably ask about that. _"Duchess Talvi?"

"Yes?"

"Is Jack Frost still part of the Court?"

Talvi blinked, thought for a moment and simply answered "yes."

_I wonder what the hesitation was for… oh well it answered the question. "_Right I've made up my mind. I will come to the Winter Court in two weeks' time. As long as I am confident Anna and the Magistrates will be able to keep everything in order while I'm gone. If not I will just have to come in a month."

"Fair enough, I will inform His Majesty. Someone will personally come to escort you to our location. Occupying snowmen only work well for delivering messages."

"How will I know who they are?" Elsa asked

"I'll make sure they have the appropriate credentials."

"Will I have a chance to meet the King?"

"I expect so, He wants to meet you, Jack never shuts up about you."

Elsa raised one dainty eyebrow "really?"

"Trust me." Talvi sounded exasperated. "Until two weeks' time, Your Majesty, Princess."

The purple light faded from Olaf's eyes "Oooh I liked her much better than the other guy. She let me listen; the other guy just ignored me." Olaf smiled "So someone's going on a little trip."

Elsa sighed "apparently."

-Line Break-

Location: The Winter Court

Duchess Sara Talvi had slumped over in her desk chair, fast asleep. Her office was circular, her desk in the center surrounded by bookshelves holding the records of the past winters for three hundred years. The entire room was made of ice. She had never been one of the most magically gifted winter spirits, her talents lay elsewhere. Channeling her conscious through snowmen was always a hassle for her, which is why she usually sent her page Anyu, but he had always been rambunctious even at the best of times so it seemed like more often than not if there was a follow up visit it because her job. Some of her curly chestnut brown fell into her face as she snoozed on, as it tickled her nose she woke up slowly.

"About time Talvi, you were taking forever" A voice whined.

"Are you ever going to act your age" she muttered back at him.

"Never gonna happen." Groggily Talvi opened her eyes and glared at the smirking face of Jack Frost. While he jumped down from his favorite perch of on top of Talvi's bookshelf he added with forced nonchalance "So, what'd she say."

"Oh, she said she wouldn't be able to come until next November at the earliest." Talvi replied, straightening the papers on her desk, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"What?" Jack sounded crestfallen, as if Talvi had told him Christmas was canceled.

He was given her the puppy dog pout. Feeling sorry for him Talvi confessed "I'm only joshing you, sir" Jack's face lit up hopefully. "She's coming in two weeks, like you hoped."

"Yes!" Jack was elated.

"Don't get too excited just yet. She expects to meet" she put air quotes around her next words, "The King"

"Ah."

"Why don't you just tell her? Why I am I pretending Old Man Winter is still in charge? I'm not keeping this up anymore."

"Oh I don't know… dramatic effect." Jack tried to sound casual. Talvi crossed her arms and gave him a look that screamed, "are you serious right now"?

"Stop it; I hate it when you look at me like that."

"The Glare is the only reason any paper work gets done around here. It's all nice for you, you get the physical part of winter while I get left with this mess." She gestured to her overflowing inbox. "But that's beside the point, why are you hiding it?"

"I want to see if she still likes me for me. There, you happy? "

Talvi smirked "very."

"Stop smirking, that's my trademark."

"Whatever you say sir, now shoo. I, unlike some people, actually take my job seriously."

"I do take my job seriously!" Jack said indignantly, as he was leaving her office he muttered "I just know how to have a good time, unlike some people."

"I heard that!" Talvi shouted, before pelting him with a snowball.

Grinning, Jack left the office, after his was safely out of throwing distances he called back "You were supposed to."

"Men." Talvi muttered.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they really help me keep writing, a huge thank you to morring1 for editing my early drafts. This story would be far less polished without their help. As of writing this the story has had 541 views which is phenomenal for me. Reviewers are my favorite people so join the club and press the little grey button.**


	4. So Close

**So close…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, Disney and DreamWorks do respectively.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken this long to post this chapter I could give a list of excuses mostly consisting of school but you probably don't care. I'm really proud of this story so I'm going to finish it. How long it takes me is the question…**

Location: The Winter Court, Vetur Höll

Time: one day until Elsa's visit

Jack Frost was perched on top of his staff in his corner of Vetur Höll, the ice palace that housed the Winter Court. Jack's corner was in the South East Wing. When he was here everyone else knew not to bother him, Jack only came here if he needed to think. And Jack Frost had a considerable amount to think about. Mainly one Queen Elsa of Arendelle. _She's coming today, are you ready for this? Really ready? Because there's no going back if she agrees. And if she says no… You can't afford for her to say no, you have to convince her no matter what. _ Jack groaned as he slid down from the staff back to the floor. He rubbed his knuckles into his forehead in frustration, and continued his, muttering to himself.

There was a knock on the door frame. It was Talvi. "You know this is my thinking space right?" Jack demanded grumpily.

"Yes, and that's not going to stop me from telling you this." Talvi's voice instantly told Jack she was annoyed at him.

"What have I done this time?"

"For one you're going to a wear a track into the floor soon if you keep pacing. More importantly you have hardly left this room for over a week, and as much as I complain about you, I'm going crazy trying to do your job on top of mine. I need you to snap out of whatever unproductive mood you're in, and do your job." Talvi's attitude shifted from annoyed to slightly amused. "Plus you currently look like a twelve year old, which I doubt will impress Her Majesty. Honestly most people feel older when they're stressed, you just revert back to a child." She smiled. "But I must say it's been a while since you've gone past fourteen."

Jack concentrated for a moment before going through the quickest growth spurt ever, and resuming the appearance of a slightly underfed 23 year old he had adopted three years ago.

"Happy?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Very."

Jack tugged at the lapels of his coat trying to even them out. "When is she coming? I've sort of lost track of the date."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!? Why didn't you say so earlier? We have things to do!" Jack flew out the room and into the corridor dragging Talvi along with him.

Location: Arendelle

_If she reminds me about the meeting with the ambassador from Corona one more time… _ Anna thought to herself. Anna was sprawled out on top of Elsa's bed listening to instructions Elsa had already told her what seemed like a million times already. "And don't forget you're going to have to meet with the ambassador from Corona tomorrow at three o'clock. I know the queen is our Aunt but that is no excuse to shunt them to the side." Elsa told Anna as she was rummaging through her closet for her forest green cloak.

A servant came in to tell Elsa something "Milady…"

Anna sat up quickly and shook her head frantically. Elsa was stressed out enough as it was, someone else could deal with whatever had happened. The servant backed out of the room again. Elsa turned around when she heard the door click. "Anna who just left?"

"A servant."

"Well go tell them to come back it might have been important." Elsa ran her fingers through her hair.

"No. Now before you argue listen to me. You're trying to make it so the advisers and I won't have to do much while you're gone, which we appreciate. But you're wearing yourself out, you've gotten what? Seven hours of sleep this week? Everything will be fine. I promise to be on time to the meeting with what's-his-face from Corona, how could I not be considering you've reminded me five times in the last hour alone."

"Five times?" Elsa asked not believing. Anna nodded emphatically. Elsa came over and flopped down on the bed next to her sister. "I'm sorry Anna, I've just been so nervous about this whole thing. And it's not because I'm leaving you in charge." Anna raised one eyebrow. "Fine maybe a tiny bit worried about that. But I'm more nervous about seeing Jack again." Elsa looked down at her hands. It was strange when comforting to confide in her sister after so long.

"So, not to pry or anything, but when that first messenger came I got the impression you know this Jack Frost person. I was just wondering how since…"

"Since I've been shut up in my room for fourteen years?"

"Well, yeah."

"I met Jack a month before our parents died. He knocked on my window once and I was intrigued by the fact he was floating outside my window."

"Floating?"

"Jack's a spirit."

"Oh because that's not weird at all." Sarcasm dripped from Anna's voice

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know what, I'll just tell you about the first time he came to my window to save myself from all the interruptions."

When Elsa explained how Jack became a spirit a few tears welled up in Anna's eyes. Elsa hugged her before continuing her narrative.

"The last time I saw Jack is not a good memory. He showed up right after I found out our parents were dead. I was so angry at everything and everyone… and I took it out on Jack. I said a lot things I didn't mean. I accused him of it being his fault, which it obviously wasn't and I lost the very little control of my powers I had. If it had anyone but Jack in that room they probably would have died from the full out blizzard confined in this room. I'm sure the ice hit him at least once." It was Anna's turn to hug her sister. "I just don't want that fight to have ruined our friendship. He hasn't been back since then, and this is my chance to make it up to him."

"From how you've described him I'm sure he's already forgiven you." Anna added.

"Hopefully…" Elsa sighed. Suddenly back to business she jumped off the bed. "Oh I still have so much to do! I still have to pack, and make sure Olaf's flurry won't disappear once I leave and…" Elsa's list of worries trailed away drowned in Anna's laughter.

"What time is Anyu coming?" Anna asked. The two sisters were standing by one of the courtyard's fountains Elsa with a small trunk containing everything Elsa would need for the next four days.

"Well the letter said he'd meet me in the court ward at a quarter past nine," Elsa answered pulling out the letter that the ice bird had delivered two days before. "It's half past now I wonder what's keeping him."

As soon as she spoke the wind picked up. Ice and snow whirled in a white and blue vortex. Anna shielded her eyes from the wind as Elsa observed the vortex with mild curiosity. The swirling ceased and the wind died to reveal a little boy around age seven with curly brown hair and a permanently mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Hello your highnesses," he giggled in a squeaky voice.

Anna and Elsa exchanged confused glances. Elsa stepped forward slightly "Are you Anyu?"

"Yep" Elsa was puzzled because this definitely was not the first voice they had heard. "The deep voice you heard out of the snowman was the "responsible voice" Sara makes me use it when she deems it appropriate." Anyu looked like someone had forced him to eat slugs.

"Sorry," Anna cut in "but who is Sara?"

"Oh Sara is who you know as Talvi's first name. She was always a little put out that mum and dad named her something as un-ice-like as Sara so now she goes by her sir name only, she'll never get me to call her that though, joys of having a little brother." The sister's looked surprised that the two spirits they had "met" were brother and sister. "But she's not here so I can use my real voice. Sorry I was late; I got lost and ended up in Scotland for a while. Don't worry it's always much easier to go somewhere you've been before, than somewhere you haven't." Anyu bounced and swooped into a little bow.

Anna laughed at his exuberance. Even Elsa chuckled a little. She walked over to the little boy. "What do we have to do to get there?"

"Oh it's easy," he chirped offering his pudgy little hand. "Just hold on tight and I'll get us there." Elsa retrieved her trunk and hugged Anna.

"I'll be back in three days. Try not to start a war or eat the entire supply of chocolate while I'm gone."

"Don't worry everything will be exactly as it is when you get back." Anna laughed. Elsa glided back to Anyu and took his hand in hers. He looked up at her with a knowing smile "Ready to meet the king?"

"Ready."

**AN: once again thank you to all of the reviewers the encouragement definitely helps to write faster (hint hint nudge nudge). If you have any suggestions feel free to share them as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
